1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foamable organopolysiloxane composition used to produce a silicone rubber foam suitable for fillers, sealants, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed several organopolysiloxane compositions which foam at room temperature or upon slight heating. Such compositions are produced from an organosiloxane having a hydrogen atom connected directly to a silicon atom (or .tbd.SiH bond) and an organosilane having a hydroxyl group connected to a silicon atom, by dehydrogenation reaction in the presence of a dehydrogenation catalyst such as quaternary ammonium salt, heavy metal carboxylate, and alkali metal alkoxide (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 9297/1958 and 8755/1969) or by the aid of a platinum compound (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 12675/1970, 42827/1977, and 23462/1981, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 169330/1984).
Unfortunately, the silicone rubber foams produced by these conventional processes are not necessarily suitable for building sealants and fillers because of low strength. Therefore, there has been a demand for the development of a new silicone rubber foam having high strength and suitable for building sealants, fillers, and the like.